


sigh

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, maybe ooc?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Berakit-rakit dahuluBersenang-senang kemudianLima soal aljabar dahuluDua belas donat wortel kemudian





	

**Author's Note:**

> awalnya gue kebayangnya ace of attorney terus ke cj7  
> and it ended up nothing like above  
> prompt: accusation

“Nah, akhirnya selesai deh!” Ying berseru lega. Sesi kerja kelompok yang lebih mirip sesi mentutor-Fang-lima-buah-soal-aljabar-selama-dua-jam tamat sudah.

Hari ini Cikgu Papa Zola tidak masuk (sangat tumben karena dia guru yang sangat berdedikasi di Sekolah Pulau Rintis) dan guru piket memberi tugas untuk mengerjakan latihan halaman tertentu secara berkelompok, dengan syarat kelompok berisi dua orang. Sayangnya, anggota kelompok itu sudah diatur oleh Cikgu Papa Zola, jadilah Ying berpasangan dengan Fang. Kalau tidak begitu, Ying sudah pasti akan sekelompok dengan Yaya dan bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam beberapa menit. Namun oleh Cikgu Papa, Yaya sudah dipasangkan dengan Boboiboy.

Tapi rupanya hal itu membuahkan sesuatu yang baik; kemampuan belajar Fang semakin membaik. Ying akhirnya tahu bahwa Fang sebenarnya cukup pintar, hanya saja tidak termotivasi. Biskuit Yaya sangat ampuh sebagai pemompa semangat belajar Fang.

“Oke, habis ini tinggal dikumpulkan dan membereskan meja.” ucap Fang. Ying mengangguk dan meletakkan buku tulisnya di atas buku tulis Fang. Kemudian Fang mengumpulkan dua buku tersebut di atas meja guru. Mereka berdua lalu segera merapikan alat tulis dan meja yang mereka gunakan. Saat Ying mengumpulkan alat tulisnya, dia merasa ada yang hilang.

“Fang, lihat pensilku tidak?” tanya Ying sambil jongkok, mengecek kalau-kalau pensilnya jatuh ke kolong meja. Segesit kemudian, dia berdiri lagi dan melihat sekitar lantai.

“Pensil yang mana?”

“Yang kuning dan ada birunya,” Matanya menafsir sekitar lantai. “jangan-jangan kau yang mengambilnya ya?” Ying menatap tajam Fang.

“Ying—”

“Iya kan?”

“Buat apa coba kuambil?!” Nada bicara Fang meninggi. Beberapa pasang mata melirik mereka berdua.

“Tadi kulihat kau melihat pensilku terus, kau pasti menginginkannya kan? Tapi jangan dengan cara begitu, Fang!” Kecepatan bicara Ying semakin cepat.

“Kalau pensilmu memang kuambil, lalu yang di dekat telinga kirimu itu apa?” Fang menunjuk sisi kiri kepalanya.

Ying meraba area sekitar telinganya. Telunjuknya merasakan ada grafit tumpul. Dia menarik benda itu dan segera sadar benda yang dia genggam sekarang.

“Eh—”

Bibir Fang terkatup rapat, wajahnya datar. Dia kembali duduk di tempatnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya diarahkan ke arah jendela.

“Uh—Fang, maafkan aku, tadi aku ceroboh, sungguh, maafkan aku ya? Ya? Yayayayaya?” Ying kemudian meminta maaf bertubi-tubi tetapi selama itu pula tidak diacuhkan Fang. Ying tidak bisa meminta bantuan dari Yaya karena sahabatnya itu pun masih berusaha mengajari Boboiboy.

“Nanti aku belikan selusin donat wortel deh!” Kepala Fang spontan berputar menghadap Ying. Gadis berkacamata itu langsung terkejut juga senang karena akhirnya digubris. Dibalik kacamata _frame_ ungu itu, ada sepasang mata yang berbinar-binar. Ying menghela napas.

“Istirahat pertama, ya.” kata Fang sambil menahan senyum.

“Yeu, sebut donat baru _noleh_! Sebut biskuit Yaya langsung kabur!” balas Ying dengan nada mengejek.

**Author's Note:**

> and it ended up out of character hahahaha(ry  
> terima kasih sudah membaca! :')  
> see you in the next 28 fanfics!


End file.
